Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Starforce= |-|Captain Marvel= |-|Binary= Summary Spoiler Warning for Avengers: Endgame. Captain Carol Susan Jane Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau. Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Spending twenty three years journeying through the universe, Captain Marvel learned of the Decimation through a distress call sent out by Fury and joined the Avengers in an attempt to confront Thanos and reverse the damage done, managing to also rescue Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space along the way. However, despite their first attempt at finding the Infinity Stones failing, Captain Marvel returned to Earth in 2023 when the Avengers had just succeeded with their second attempt to reverse the Decimation and assisted them in battle against Thanos and his army of Chitauri and Outriders. Eventually, the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and all the heroes of Earth triumphed over Thanos's forces, although Iron Man sacrificed his life to do so, before Captain Marvel returned to space. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 6-B, likely higher. Higher with Energy Absorption Name: Carol Danvers, Vers, Captain Marvel Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 60s chronologically, 20s biologically Classification: Human-Kree Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Precognition (Can sense threats according to writers), Energy Manipulation/Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Aura, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Quantum Manipulation (She was unharmed by the quantum explosion of Luis' van, after she withstood it at point blank range) and Extreme Temperatures (easily shrugged off the heat from re-entry), Martial Arts Mastery, Skilled Pilot Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to regular Kree. Bent a metal pole by banging a Skrull's head into it. Can bend metal bars. Her photon blasts can easily blast holes through concrete) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Destroyed armored Kree ships when inexperienced. Casually put an injured Thanos in a headlock. Overpowered Thanos in a brief fight, though Thanos was already in pain for wearing the Iron Gauntlet, forcing him to use the Power Stone to defeat her). Higher with Energy Absorption Speed: Peak Human. Speed of Light attack speed with Photon Blasts | At least High Hypersonic (Was fast enough to prevent Thanos from snapping his fingers and dodged his punches. Intercepted Kree missiles. Dodged multiple shots from Sanctuary II. Dodged plasma shots from Accuser ships ). Speed of Light attack speed with Photon Blasts. Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can fly interstellar distances. Rescued the Benatar which was a thousand light years away overnight) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (bent a metal bar to prevent a door from being opened) | At least Class T, likely higher (Stopped Kree missiles with bare hands, which were as big as buildings. Put an injured Thanos in a headlock. Held Thanos' hand to prevent him from snapping and pushed him down on his knees) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily punched through the roof of a train) | At least Large Country Class, likely higher. Higher with Energy Absorption Durability: At least Wall level (Survived a Skrull pod exploding. Survived atmospheric re-entry and falling through the roof of the Blockbuster. Withstood being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets) | At least Large Country level, likely higher '''with Forcefields (Flew through at least a dozen exploding Kree Ballistic Missiles, that too when she was highly inexperienced with her new found powers. Unharmed after flying through armored Kree ships when inexperienced. She was undamaged from Thanos' headbutt. Survived being blasted by the Power Stone). '''Higher with Energy Absorption Stamina: Very High (Can absorb energy) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with energy attacks (Her energy shockwave was as big as an Accuser Warship, which is over 4 kilometers long) Standard Equipment: Kree Suit, Fury's pager, Universal Translator Intelligence: Above average. Is a highly skilled US pilot and was trained in combat by Yon-Rogg, being skilled enough to match and overpower Thanos in combat. Weaknesses: Kree restraint | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Photonic Blasts: Captain Marvel can fire photonic energy blasts from her hands and fingers. * Energy Absorption: Captain Marvel can absorb energy of all sorts to make herself even stronger. *'Aura:' Captain Marvel can envelop herself in an aura, making her durable enough to fly through Kree spaceships unharmed and be undamaged by a headbutt from Thanos. Key: Suppressed | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists